kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Botanist Melolo
Melolo(will write kanakana here) is a Botanist that came to pekopon to study the plant life there, despite her slightly young age. she is a red colored Keronian with a green hat and, for the most part, a purple scarf. She has green freckle dotted on her cheeks, and has a melon shaped symbol on her belly and hat. early life Melolo was born into a small family consisting of her mom, dad(names?), and herself. Even at a young age, she had always seemed to have a strong liking to the plantlife, bringing in various plants into her family's yard to try and grow. One day though, while sleeping soundly in bed, a fire erupted in her house, and barely escaped thanks to her mother. The same cannot be said to her father though, as he wasn't able to be saved. This event is deeply rooted to her almost phobic fear of fire. At the age of 13, she was sent to Pekopon to study their plant life. Upon landing, she quickly made a greenhouse to call her own, and a small stand to seel any of the fruit she may grow for profit. Major events Chikuku's Alliance: For more infomation', '''see Chikuku and his Vampires. :'The Knighting:' ::Melolo's first encounter with Chikuku occurred after Yukiki, currently in his knight form, kindly suggested that it would be best to join the vampire's alliance. Melolo was at first a bit nervous, but soon came to like Chikuku, who allowed her to join, and even gave her the nickname of "bat lady" after she questioned why he didn't own one. several days pasted, and Melolo met up with Chikuku again, who asked her if, since he was one short, she wanted to become a knight. Melolo, oblivious to what would happen, agreed. ::As result of the knighting, Melolo became a lot more serious, and very loyal to Chikuku's commands. her scarf, due to the knight's power, had, in a way, become one with her, as she could move the scarf like a second pair of hands, or, by "shuttering," transformed into wings that allowed her to fly. She was also often seen with a long sword in one of her "scarf hands." :'The Downfall:' ::(coming soon) :'The cure:' ::(coming soon) Keromon: :In the alternate world known as Keromon, Melolo was one of the many Keronians that became a pokemon. She was turned into a red colored dunsparce with no current owner. Her level is currently 20, and out of the two abilities dunsparce can weld, Melosprace has Serene Grace, which, if a move was to cause an effect, this would up the chances of it occurring slightly.(run away is the other ability.) Her "nature" is Mild, so she prefers "dry" flavored food, and refuses "sour." Her Moveset is as follows: Defense Curl: Raises Defense. Yawn: uses a yawning sound to lull the foe to sleep later on. Rollout: power increases each time you hit the target in a row;restarts if the move misses. Charge Beam: Hits the foe with a weak electrical beam. high chance of raising special attack. natural gift: uses a berry to draw power and attack. type of move is based on the berry. Relations (coming soon) Other Information Fun facts /Origins: (coming soon) TV Tropes: (coming soon) '''Roleplay Info:' Melolo is roleplayed by rubin.